1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of managing user data-files in a portable digital apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of managing user data-files in a portable digital apparatus, for example, a digital camera, having a display device and using a recording medium which can be inserted in or detached from the portable digital apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable digital apparatus, for example, a digital camera typically has a limited user input function. Hence, users cannot easily manage their data-files stored in the portable digital apparatus. Accordingly, users must use other apparatus such as a personal computer in order to manage data-files that are stored in a portable digital apparatus. Also, users must reproduce all of the data-files stored in a recording medium in order to search for a specific data-file.